<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can be happy here. by chocolavoca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455959">we can be happy here.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolavoca/pseuds/chocolavoca'>chocolavoca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catholic Guilt, Cults, Friendship/Love, Knoth is a slimy bastard, Other, Pre-Canon, Religious Conflict, Temple Gate, Val and Marta are both younger, fuck the New Testament of Ezekiel all my homies HATE the New Testament of Ezekiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolavoca/pseuds/chocolavoca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only in the dark of night can their love be exchanged. On a chilly Arizona night, two friends come back together for the first time in many moons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marta/Val (Outlast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can be happy here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heads up before you read!</p>
<p>marta and val are both younger. val has not been appointed as deacon yet, but Knoth plans to. both val and marta were born into Temple Gate</p>
<p>knoth is also younger. this fic is set around 20 years before the events of outlast 2 and creation of the heretics. </p>
<p>kudo’s are very much appreciated! this was my first time writing a ship fic for outlast, so I hope you all like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dead of night, the sound of a window opening is heard. </p>
<p>A quiet giggle echoes throughout an empty house. The floorboards creak with every step as their pale feet make their way towards Marta’s bed. The air tonight is cold, and neither of the two were dressed appropriately. The moonlight illuminated Val’s slim body as they towered over Marta’s sleeping form.</p>
<p>Val left the window they entered through open, as they were too excited to remember to shut it. It was either January or February, they had forgotten the date long ago, but it was most obviously winter. And lucky for them, most of Temple Gate’s inhabitants were bundled up and asleep in their houses. The small town felt almost empty at this hour. It’s usually Marta’s job to patrol the village at night (in case of intruders or wild animals), but she had the day off to rest. It was Papa’s suggestion. Other than Marta’s nightly surveillance though, almost no one dared to leave their homes past sundown. </p>
<p>Marta’s room was simple, she liked things neat and organized and did not care for needless decorations. It was a minimalistic space, with her bed pressed up against the wall and only a single closet on the other side. There was a wooden desk and chair on the other side of the room, both looking old from years worth of use. On the desk were handwritten letters from Knoth. Val dared not read them as that would be betraying Marta’s trust, but they felt a pang of sinful jealousy in their heart. Papa Knoth didn’t deserve Marta’s love, and Val tried to tell her that, but the young woman simply brushed Val off. Val tried to erase their thoughts of envy through prayer and strict discipline, but all they wanted was their best friend back. To take their Marta away from the hands of Papa.</p>
<p>Marta turned onto her side, now facing Val. Val smiled at their friend’s sleeping face and kneeled so they could be level with the girl.<br/>
Val was a bit disappointed that Marta couldn’t stay awake to meet them. Her long black hair covered her eyes and the majority of her face, but she was still beautiful in Val’s eyes. She wore a long black dress to bed, (similar to her day attire) but the gown had larger sleeves and was more suitable for sleeping comfortably. </p>
<p>“You really couldn’t stay awake for me?”<br/>
Val whispered in Marta’s ear as to not alert anyone in her house. </p>
<p>Marta slowly woke up to her best friends voice. She opened her eyes to see Val, and immediately remembered the promise she made that morning. Val was holding a small lantern to guide their adventure, and Marta began to adjust her eyes to the new lighting. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry... I had a long day today.” Marta rubbed her eyes, and sat up in her bed. “I really didn’t mean to sleep in. Are you cold?” </p>
<p>Val was a bit surprised at that last question, but was happy that Marta was concerned for them. Marta always thought about others before herself, and Val loved that about her. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, are you going to accompany me tonight in your sleepwear or would you like to change?” Val watched Marta remove their blanket as she stood up from bed. </p>
<p>“I’d like to sleep more. But I made a promise. Lets go now.” </p>
<p>“So you did remember! I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Val grabbed Marta’s hand and walked towards the window. </p>
<p>“I saw you running around with Papa earlier today. I didn’t say anything though. I was stuck inside with Nick.”</p>
<p>They both climbed through the opening, now outside of Marta’s house. Thank god it was only one story. </p>
<p>“Did you and Nick get in trouble again?” Marta held tightly onto Val’s hand as they walked through the surrounding fields. Val walked in front of Marta, guiding her to their secret place. </p>
<p>“No, Papa Knoth just wanted me to stay and study more again. Don’t tell anyone, but me and Nick were thinking of leaving. It was seriously SO boring.” </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t say that! Papa works really hard to teach us! What if he heard you, Val?”</p>
<p>“You’re such a goody two shoes, Marta.”</p>
<p>Knoth and Marta spent most of their days together, as he was her personal teacher. Knoth showed her every shortcut and passageway in Temple Gate to ensure that she could patrol effectively. Val was still an important student, but they was always left to learn on their own. </p>
<p>Val parted the tall grass in-front of them to reveal a flat clearing. They were now on the outskirts of Temple Gate where no one could find them. It was rare for Marta and Val to watch the sunset together like this, but it reminded them of their childhoods. This spot was “reserved” by the two friends, and they spent many of their days playing together here. The only people other than Marta and Val who knew of this place were Nick and Laird. Laird promised to keep it a secret, and Nick never spoke anyways, so it was alright in the end. </p>
<p>Val dropped the lantern they were holding onto the ground and sat down on the grass. They glanced over their shoulder to see Marta walking towards them. She sat down next to the blonde and placed her hand over their’s. </p>
<p>Listening to the early chirping of the birds, Marta and Val felt at peace. As if they were the only two people on earth. They were happy with each other. There was no worrying about the future, no boring lessons, no papa... it was just them. </p>
<p>Val turned their head away from the rising sun and looked at the long haired woman. </p>
<p>“Marta... we will always be friends, right?”</p>
<p>Marta looked shocked to hear that question. She couldn’t think of one reason Val would doubt their relationship. </p>
<p>“Of course. Please don’t ask silly questions.”<br/>
Marta still faced away from Val.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I know we don’t always have the time for each-other nowadays, but... sometimes, I feel...” Val abruptly ended their sentence. For once, they didn’t know what to say. </p>
<p>“If one day I was to leave Papa, and leave Temple Gate, would you come with me?” Val was now sitting in-front of Marta, cupping her hands with their own. </p>
<p>Marta looked even more concerned to hear that. She was worried for her friend, but she didn’t know the answer to that question. She began to speak. </p>
<p>“Even if you betray The New Testament and Papa’s teachings, I’ll still see you as my best friend. Even if the whole town turns on you, I’ll try my hardest to be there. I want to be there for you Val. You don’t have to be scared of Papa. You don’t have to leave us. I don’t want you to leave. But if that’s what you feel in your heart...”</p>
<p>Val was touched by her friend’s words. They began to feel tears roll down their cheeks, and they watched how Marta changed as the morning sun highlighted her friend’s perfect features.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to leave Val. We can be happy here. We can be happy with Papa.” Marta looked at Val with her icy blue eyes and used her hand to brush the hair out of Val’s face. </p>
<p>Val hated the word “Papa.” They hated how dependent Marta was on him. They hated sitting in that wretched building, reading the same books over and over, being told that they would soon have to deal with the responsibility of a deacon. They hated watching Knoth press himself onto Marta, and Marta accepting his love. They wanted all of it to disappear. </p>
<p>“God loves you, Val.”</p>
<p>Val practically fell on top of Marta, now fully sobbing. They wrapped their hands around her back and cried into her shoulder. Marta hugged her friend back, fighting the urge to cry herself. It was rare for Val to ever let other people care for them, but Marta was the only one that was allowed to see them like this. </p>
<p>“I love you Val, it’ll be okay. God loves you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>